lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Additional Rules
this page was made on September 3, 2019 Rules and Guidelines these are a list of rules, and guidelines, you have to follow in order to edit here on this wiki. before making your first edit you must view these rules. if you are caught breaking these rules. you will have severe Consequences, getting banned from editing. Advertizing and Bots Bots are allowed here for grammer fixes and for reverting vandals, however, Botting isn't allowed when you advertize your own porn site, gambling sites or any of that sort. please don't advertize your Porn site here since this isn't allowed on here, and would much rather be somewhere else. as a warning, do not click on suspicious links. they give you viruses and do severe damage to your computer/Cell phone/Tablet. these bots will be blocked until 2037. Vandalism please do not edit a page and write gibberish nonsense, hating on characters, or uploading images that are unrealted to the series. or in some instances ruin any of the templates already pre-made or used to give information to the characters. if you are caught doing such act, you will have your IP address blocked depending on the type of vandalism you did, if you only vandalized one page, you will get blocked for 3-days, if you ruined more than one, you will get blocked for 1-week, Continuing to vandalize pages will result in you getting banned permantly, and you will have a higher chance to get blocked permantly if you sockpuppet your blocked account to another one, or ruin any of the infoboxes. vandals will be blocked depending on the severity of their vandalism Harrassment do not harass another user or an admin. threatning suicide, self-harm,or bullying. or arguments that serve no Purpose please. we don't condone harassment of any sort, do not threaten to sexually or violently harm them, example: (I want to f*ck you, you look good in bed) or another example: (i hate you, i wish you would die) these harassers will be blocked permantly Under the age of 18 this wiki is for users 18 and over. and please don't state your real age to anyone, if you are caught to be over the age of 18 you will blocked until you turn 18, since this wiki has mature themes even though the artist doesn't claim it. it has adult themes that a person your age is too young to understand. in order to not get blocked, don't state your age. users under the age of 18 will be blocked depending on their age, and be blocked on the year they turn 18 Real pictures of your true identity please do not use a real picture of youself as your profile picture. that is above Rule 3. showing your true self on the internet can leave you in huge problems since you are capable of harassment and bullying to strangers. showing your real identity will be blocked for 3-months or years until they change it this is all for these additional rules, please use these with respect and have fun editing! Category:Rules and Guidelines